Helio Child: Mia's Discoveries
This is the second Helio child book if you haven't yet read the first one it will be in the categories below; this Helio child is told by Mia Nyte instead if Wraith La Tino and if you read you'll see why. In my last book i wasn't as descriptive of the characters but i am going to make it up hope you enjoy my fan fiction series and if you want a character in my later series or my RP go to Camp Tartarus by BraNation2017 which will also be in the categories hope you enjoy. Mia's Discoveries Mia woke up on a bed in an infirmary looking room. There were children from that look like their ages were 9 to 21. They were talking fast and yelling at each other as if they were the doctor in a surgery. Their hands were covered in blood and they were standing over someone covered in blood. It was hard to tell what he looked like but she managed to see he had Dark Brown hair, golden amber eyes, tan skin, and was coughing up blood. Her vision started to blur and she heard, "M''' '''m(cough)(cough) Mia." "She finally recognized the Teenager "WRAITH," she yelled, as she got up and ran towards his bed. "STOP!" Said a older man, but Mia wouldn't listen so, he grabbed a knife and knocked her out with the butt of it. Mia woke up with a extremely painful headache. She threw the covers off her and tried to get up. "Easy now" said a woman Mia's age.(Mia is 17) "W where am i" Mia said. "Your at a place called Camp Half Blood," the woman responded. She recognized the name from the paper Marcus read. "Marcus ,Marcus and Scarlett were killed last night!" She thought. Tears fell from her eyes as she remembered the tragic night. The teenager hugged her and asked her whats wrong as Mia sobbed. "Marcus a and Scarlett d d died and Wraith is hur hur hurt. And I don't k know where I am." "It's ok," said the girl. "Lets take a walk" Mia stood up as followed the girl as she dried her tears. They walked out a door and outside was beautiful. There were many log cabin with different designs on them. She saw books, makeup, waves, swirls, lightning bolts, nuts and bolts and so many colors. "I'm Natalie by the way" said the woman. "I'm Mia" she responded. "What is this place? What is Camp Half Blood?" Mia asked. It is a camp where demigods go to stay safe." Natalie responded. "Demigod?"Mia asked. "Its half human half god, like the greek gods." Natalie answered."For example I'm the daughter of Hephaestus, The Greek god of Fire and" "Smithing," Mia cut in,"We learned about the greek gods at school." "So you are familiar with the gods and can assume what there children's abilities are correct?" Natalie asked. "Yes," said Mia. "How bout we take you down to the forge forge to be fitted for armor and to forge you some weapons" Natalie said. "O ok," Mia responded. They walked to the forge and she asked if i wanted imperial gold or celestial bronze. "What's that?" Mia asked. "They're materials used to make weapons that kill monsters and are harmless to mortals," Natalie said. "Oh the the gold I guess," Mia answered. Natalie crafted a sword and gave it to Mia and walked off. Mia followed her to a field were others were sparring with each other. "We have Capture the flag tonight,"Natalie said," we need to get you ready for combat." They trained until sundown, Mia had just gotten used to parrying and stabbing her opponent. She followed Natalie to the forest edge. "Your going to be on my team ok," Natalie said. "Ok," said Mia. The centaur that saved her from the Minotaur came and introduced himself to Mia."My name is Chiron I'm the leader of the camp its a pleasure to meet you," he said in a rush as he walked off. "Reds may enter the field!" He yelled. "Cmon," Natalie said as she ran into the woods. Mia followed and tried to keep up but her team slowly faded away. She reached a creek an bent down to get some water. "Hello Mia," said a woman with pale skin and silver eyes. "Who are you,"said Mia as she drew her sword and pointed it at the woman's throat. "I'am your mother" said the woman. "Prove it," said Mia. "Ok then, your mother left you because she was the Titaness of the moon and beauty, your dad died when you where 3 because he was in a car crash, you have a crush on my brothers son, your two best friends died last night, you are under age but still get intoxicated, and have no idea who your mother is until now."The Titaness said. "Mia you don't belong here you belong with other demititans not demigods."how do i know if you are my mother or not though" Mia said angrily. "For i shall bless you and claim you and give you beauty my daughter,"The Titaness said. She put her arms on Mia's shoulders and Mia lowered her arm. The Titaness kissed Mia and said "you are the daughter of me Mia Nyte for I'am the Titaness of the moon And beauty for i am SELENE! AND YOU ARE MY DAUGHTER YOU ARE A DEMITITAN AND YOU ARE THE MOST POWERFUL BEING HERE!" TO BE CONTINUED This one was kindof boring i know but next one *Helio Child: The False Claim will be better